1. Field
This disclosure relates to shipment, storage, and transport of fragile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various bags and shipping containers have been devised for the shipment and/or storage of fragile apparatus. Examples of fragile apparatus include scientific apparatus (e.g. experimental apparatus, beakers, flasks, vials, glass pipes for use in chemistry, and the like), glassware, glass and porcelain tobacco smoking apparatus such as hookahs or water pipes, musical instruments, hunting equipment, and various other fragile apparatus.
Most containers are designed for shipping and thereafter are thrown away. Some are designed for transport of a particular item and are, therefore, specifically crafted with the item in mind. That is, where protective elements are employed near the fragile apparatus, the protective material is pre-formed with the fragile apparatus in mind so as to carefully protect the apparatus when stored or being transported. Often these containers are formed of a so-called “hard-sided” material such as metal or plastic to resist shocks such as by dropping or being hit.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.